Sempurna
by littleeeeeee
Summary: Maukah kau menjadi kesempurnaan ku? BTS Fict VKook Yaoi! -RnR-


Annyeonghaseyo... aku membawakan fict request dari seorang Guest di FF yang kemarin.. ini Vkook nya TaeJin nya menyusul okee... jangan lupa Review /aegyo bareng Jungkook/

Sempurna

SREK

SREK

"Segar nyaaaa" ucap seorang namja yang tengah duduk ditengah taman. Ia segera bangun dan bergegas untuk membeli kopi. Hanya sekedar menghangatkan tubuh. Namja itu Jeon Jungkook ia tengah menikmati awal musim gugur sendirian di taman kota.

Jungkook P.O.V

'Ah aku harus kembali ke dorm. Kalau tidak Rapmon hyung pasti marah' pikir ku. Aku segera melangkahkan kaki ku menuju dorm.

Aku tidak membawa kendaraan ke sini. Mana mungkin hyungdeul meminjamkan semua kendaraan mereka. Pasti mereka beranggapan kalau aku masih kecil. Oh mereka melupakan fakta bahwa umurku sudah 18 tahun.

Lupakan.. lagi pula musim gugur kali ini sangat indah. Mungkin kalau aku ingin membawa kendaraan aku hanya akan membawa sepeda ku. Atau skate ku...

WHUSSHH

Angin berhembus cepat. Ah! Cuaca semakin tak bersahabat. Aku mesti bergegas pulang.

Jungkook P.O.V end

-other side-

V P.O.V

"V kau yakin tak mau ikut?" tanya J-Hope hyung

"Aniyo hyung aku disini saja. Lagi pula Jungkookie belum pulang. Pasti ia akan mencari orang di dorm" ucap ku.

"Dasar modus-_-" celetuk Jin hyung

"Maksudmu apa hyung... menyebalkan" ucap ku sambil sedikit.. err blushing

"Wajah mu tak berbohong V" ucap Jimin

"Ya..ya terserah kalian lah.. hati-hati ya" ucap ku lalu masuk ke kamar.

"Dasar abnormal" ucap Jimin

"Aku mendengarnya Jiminnieee~" teriak ku dari dalam kamar

BLAM

Mereka sudah pergi.

WHUSHHH

Ku dengar angin berhembus kencang.

'Kook kau dimana eoh?' batin ku khawatir dan sedikit.. hmm kangen

V P.O.V end

CEKLEK

"Aku pulang hyungdeullll" teriak sang maknae. V segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk meyambut kedatangan si maknae.

"Selamat datang. Hyung yang lain sedang pergi Jungkook-ah." Ucap V

"E..eh h..hyungie" ucap Jungkook sambil sedikit blushing. Dan itu membuat V gemas.

"Apa diluar begitu dingin ? kau terlihat mengigil.. cepat ganti baju mu kook-ie" ucap V

"Lumayan hyung.. baiklah aku akan mengganti bajuku.." jawab Jungkook

Jungkook langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya yang sedikit basah.

KRIETT

"Kookie ?" ucap V

"HUAAAA HYUNG MESUMMM" teriak sang maknae

BRUKKK

"ADUH" teriak V ternyata Jungkook melempar boneka ke kepala V.

Jungkook bergegas memakai baju nya. Ia tak mau berlama-lama half naked di depan hyung bodoh tapi ia sayangi ini...

"Hyung..." panggil Jungkook.

V ternyata pingsan di kamar Jungkook-_- sungguh manjur lemparan sang maknae kita ini nee..

"HUEE HYUNG JANGAN MATI DULU HUEEE" histeris sang maknae. V hyung mu itu gak matai kookie.. polos sekali uri maknae

Ternyata V membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang mati bodoh-_-" ucap V dengan suara seksi nya.

"Kukira kau mati hyung" jawab Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku tak akan mati hanya dengan di damprat oleh boneka super besar yang kau punya Jungkook-ah" jawab V

"kan kirain gitu hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil mempoukan bibirnya. V yang melihat saeng nya beraegyo langsung geregetan pengen nyium.

CUP

"Hiaaah hyungggggg" teriak Jungkook. Mukanya udah blushing parah dicium sama V barusan.

"Hehehe wae?" tanya V sambil cengengesan.

"Aniyooooo uuhh" Jawab Jungkook sambil melangkah kakinya keluar kamar.

"Eh? Aku salah ya?" Tanya V kepada dirinya sendiri. V emang gak peka ya.

"Kookie-ya?" panggil V

"Hmm..." jawab Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari TV

"Jungkookkie" panggil V lagi

"Nde hyung?" Jawab jungkook masih fokus menonton

"KookJu menengok lah" teriak V. Jungkook menoleh dan...

CHU~

V langsung mencium bibir Jungkook lagi. Jungkook membelalakan matanya. Ia kaget sekaligus malu. Tapi lama kelamaan ia menutup matanya dan mencoba menikmati ciuman dari hyung tercintanya ini. V merasa mendapat izin langsung melumat bibir Jungkook.

"Aku tak suka di acuhkan kau tahu?" ucap V. Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia masih sedikit malu karena kejadian tadi.

"Hey Jungkook.. kau mau tau apa yang aku inginkan selama ini?" tanya V dengan nada misterius

"Hmm? Apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sedikit –sangat- excitid

"Aku mau ini"

CHUP~

V mencium dahi Jungkook

"Lalu ini"

CHUP~

V mencium kedua mata Jungkook. Dengan reflek Jungkook menutup matanya sambil blushing

"Lalu ini"  
CHUP~

V mengecup hidung Jungkook

"Dan tentunya ini"  
CHU~

V mencium bibir Jungkook lagi.

"Kesimpulannya aku menginginkan dirimu.. menjadi milikku" ucap V

"So... would you be mine?" Tanya V. Jungkook mematung. Dia speechless. Dia bingung... dia suka tapi dia takut V mempermainkannya.

"Aku tak akan bermain-main." Ucap V lagi. Jungkook menatap V. Ia melihat kesungguhan disana.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas...

Dengan dua tarikan nafas...

Dengan tiga tarikan nafas...

Dengan empat tarikan nafas...

Jungkook sekarang tahan napas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oke kelamaan-

.

.

.

"I do" ucap Jungkook

"Hey terimakasih. Jadilah kesempurnaan ku untuk selamanya" Ucap V

"Nde hyung kau aku dan kita" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum sangaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt manis.

"AAARGGH!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan melengking. Ternyata itu Suga hyung... jadi... selama ini semua hyung nya mengintip eoh?

"H..H...hyungdeul" ucap Jungkook malu.

"Hehehe kami melihat semuanya loh. Bahkan J-Hope memvideokannya.. oh uri V sangat romantis... andai Jiminnie seperti itu..." ucap Suga

"Omooooo Hopie hyunggggg hapussssss" teriak Jungkook.

"Aniyaaa mungkin untuk konsumsi fans ini lebih baik" ucap J-Hope sambil menyeringai

"Mwoyaaa? Tidakkkk" ucap Jungkook. V langsung memeluknya sambil cengengesan..

"HIAAAHHHH ayo hapus hyunggggg" teriak sang maknae.

JDUAKK

V terjatuh karena sang maknae bangun tiba-tiba dan alhasil V mencium lantai dengan indah nya.

"AIH HYUNGGGG MAAFKAN AKU HUEEE JANGAN MATI DULUUU" teriak Jungkook. Entah kenapa V merasa deja vu. Akhirnya ia benar-benar pingsan di ruang tengah.

END


End file.
